bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows
Maze of Shadows is the sixth BIONICLE Adventures book and was released in 2004. Story The Toa Metru landed on the island that would soon be known as Mata Nui. Each of the Toa explored it and found a place to build their Koro (village). At the start of this story, Matau was both lost and ashamed, as the Le-Matoran back in Metru Nui were able to navigate even in the chaos of their Metru. Matau soon found out that the jungle of Mata Nui was vastly different from Le-Metru, although they were similar in 'certain' ways. At that moment Nuju was atop a huge mountain, far from Matau. As he walked to the spot where he believed the next Ko-Koro was to be located, he remembered the words of the Ko-Matoran sage that recruited him, thus naming the mountain 'Mount Ihu'. While deciding on a location for Ta-Koro, Vakama, Toa Metru of Fire, had a vision, in which his Toa powers disappeared. Thus, he and the other five Toa Metru gathered six stones, investing some of their energy into it. Soon after, Onewa, the Toa Metru of Stone, found a tunnel entrance that he believed would lead back to Metru Nui. After making a short distance down, the Toa Metru entered the tunnel, and soon encountered a nest of sleeping Bohrok. Then Vakama had a vision of the Bohrok destroying the island above. The Toa Metru also came across a mechanical Vahki-like creature called a Kranua. They defeated it when Vakama blasted fire at it while transforming from sand to Kranua, turning it to glass. While they were moving on, Matau stayed behind, only to tip it over, causing the glass Kranua to shatter. But as they moved on, they were attacked by mutated Rahi and a Rahi Nui. The Toa soon realized that it would feed off of their elemental powers, which would make it grow in size. During the battle with the Rahi Nui, Nokama, Toa Metru of Water, was poisoned and fatally wounded. The creature was eventually defeated when Nuju realized that it grew in size, but not in mass. Vakama and Nuju then continously blasted the Rahi Nui with Ice and Fire until it became too big for it's molecules to stay together. While the Toa argued about whether to bring Nokama to Metru Nui or back to the island above, Morbuzahk-like vines came out and grabbed the Toa Metru. The vines didn't belong to the Morbuzahk, but to a prototype named Karzahni, which had been discarded because it was too willful and stubborn. The Karzahni offered to heal Nokama if the Toa Metru would retrieve it some Energized Protodermis, which was the substance that mutated the Rahi. After defeating the Energized Protodermis Entity, the Toa Metru took some of the energized protodermis. Karzahni then healed Nokama, and in return, they gave it the protodermis to Karzahni. However, its destiny was not to be transformed, and it died. Soon after, the Toa Metru encountered a large body of water which they could not cross. Due to that, they took the remains of Karzahni and built a boat out of it, which Vakama christened the Lhikan II. The Toa Metru then sailed the boat back to Metru Nui. Characters Toa Metru *Vakama *Nuju *Whenua *Nokama *Matau *Onewa Villains *Kranua *Several mutated Rahi *The Rahi Nui *Karzahni *Energized Protodermis Entity fi:BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows Category:2004